missing
by lilygirl7707
Summary: seen as AU or just unmentioned your pick  legolas left his wife and daughter to join the fellowship but when his daughter shows up at the battle of helms deep with the other rivendell elves he blames himslf for not killing the orc that carried the torch.
1. prolouge

Missing

If you think I own lord of the rings I suggest you let the nice people in the white straight jackets put you in a round padded room and try and you go sit in a corner. Ps: I had to change it a little to fit the story, Legolas had a wife and daughter in this one! Enjoy and review!

To whomever it may concern:

I'm sorry. I tried. I tried to cope, to be strong but I just can't kid

myself anylonger. I pray to valar you may forgive me but then the

valar seems to be ignoring the lot of my prayers. I'm taking arod out

into the forest and there I will end this. Amoungst the trees... where

a woodelf belongs. I can't live knowing it was my fault. If I had been

just a moment quicker if I had killed that orc that caried the torch

maybe the orcs would not have gotten inside, maybe she would not have

perished along so many others. My Aunora, my poor baby girl. Its all

my fault. Her mother won't talk to me anymore- she probably blames me

as well- and is soon sailing.

I bid you a very fond farewell. Forgive me.

Forever a friend

Legolas

The letter was now blotted with Aragorn's tears. How could he have been so blind? He knew his friend sufferd. He was well aware. He handed the letter to his wife who read over it very fast before quickly writing a short message to Gimili who now lived naught an hour away. It seemed as if the letter had just left the room when the doors swung open to reveal a very pissed off dwarf.

"Where is that elf! I'll kill him for even thinking that stuff!" He yelled.

"Master dwarf, if I knew do you think id be standing here?"

"Get a move on it, boy. We got an crazed elf that we got to find and beat until he agrees he's an idiot" and with that the dwarf walked towards the stables. Just like Legolas said, Arod was gone. Aragorn helped Gimili on his horse and climbed infrount of him. The duo rode off into the trees praying to valar that by the time they returned they'd be a trio again.

Lily: I feel so evil! This was a dream of mine so I turned it into a story!

Voice: you have messed up dreams, you know that?

Lily: your my subconsious you come up with the dreams.

Voice: wrong I'm your consious not your subconsious. I'm that little voice inside your head your SUPPOSED to listen to.

Lily: why would anyone listen to you? In fact I don't wanna listen to you go shoo

Voice: ill 'go shoo' ... (for a day) if there's a review.

Lily: please people! Where's your humanity!

Voice: can u use proper grammar! Never use two end marks.

Lily: you see what I put up with?


	2. part 1

Chapter 1

Disclimer: READ THE PROLOUGE

2 years later (Aragorns pov)

"Welcome to to 'the sleeping hobbit,'" the man said not looking up from his carving as he heard the door hit the bell as it swung open. He then looked up to look at me. His brown hair, cut to his chin falling in his face and his blue eyes curious. those blue eyes... _not possible. he is gone. you saw the blood yourself_. i told myself. "How may I help you, stranger?" He asked.  
>"I asked around and heard this is the most hospitable inn in all middle earth" I answerd. The man smiled.<br>"Did you now and may I ask who is sending customers my way so I might thank them?"  
>"The barman from the-" the man put up a hand.<br>"Its a small town, stranger. I know of whom you speak. You need only say the barman."  
>"Strider"<br>"What?"  
>"My names strider"<br>"Intresting name. So you wish to have a room?" I nodded. The man turned and called to a woman who ran down the stairs.  
>"Oh yes a guest!" She squiled (an:did i spell it right?) in delight. " so few travelers come through here... your hurt" she said touching the scratch on my cheek.  
>"This? This is nothing. I've had far worse. You are?"<br>"Oh how rude of me! Ariona's the name. I'm an orphan, Lial here told me if I came here and gave him a helping hand he'd give me a room to my own and all the food i could eat-he didnt realize then what a bad deal it was. Its only been a year and were practicly family.  
>Oh but you don't want to listen to me ramble you must be tierd. You sit here. I shall cook something for you and..."<br>"Ariona" 'Lial' laughed. "Stop ordering him around. You always treat the guest like children instead of adults."  
>"Only the men. I swear you men don't know how to take care of yourselves." She wisperd to me. I smiled. And wisperd back.<br>"We really do but if we motherd ourselves, it'd be weird" She laughed and ran back into the kitchens. Lial shook his head.  
>"I may not know a whole lot about women but I've never met one that can talk like that girl" he said as he returned into carving.<br>"What u got there?" I asked walking up to the bar where he worked. He dusted off the new woodchips.  
>"It will be a handel for one of a pair of blades as soon as I get a chance to make the blade." He said.<br>"You have a lot of these things?"  
>"Yes, yes, a lot of these kinds of projects that need to be done but probably never shall" I looked confused at him. "You try beating a blade into perfection in an inn." He mumbled as he took another chunk of wood of the soon to be handel.<br>"Do you sell your works or is it just a hobby?" I asked again. He looked up confused.  
>"I sell them to the armory shop down the street but if you come to me you get first pick"<br>"May I?" I asked. He nodded, smiling and climbed into the basement before calling up.  
>"What kind? Balades? Broad swords? Long swords? Short swords? Bows? axes?"<br>"long swords and bows" I called back. He came back with an armfull of weapons.  
>"Good those are the ones i make most." He said laying down an abudance of bows with about 7 long swords. He picked up one of the swords.<br>"My personal favorite." he declaired. Lial put out one fingure and balnanced the blade on it. "Perfectly balanced. Made of mithril with intrigate golden detail and elvish inscription."  
>"Mithril? and whats the inscription?"<br>"Yes I got my hands on some mithril and just had some fun" he smiled suddenly. "the inscription is 'lets hunt some orc'"  
>"That's got to be an espensive sword." I said. <em>not possible just err quincidence. yeah thats it, the valars just out to smite me via usual.<em>  
>"I really didn't think of selling it when I made it. The armory won't take it and no one that comes through a town of men has enough to even pay off what it took to make it." He smiled at the blade saddly. "I wish I could give it to my old friend but he probably believes me dead" <em>is that quincidence too?<em> "We were seperated during the war." He answerd simply I nodded. So many had that fate.  
>"May I?" I said gesturing towards the sword. lial smiled.<br>"Of course... what was your name again?"  
>"Strider" there was a brief period of time when there was reconition in his eyes but he composed himself and looked away handing me the blade. I tested it. Swooping in aroud like I had at the battle oh Helms Deep. Before saying. "I agree perfectly balanced and inceasingly beutiful. A work of art... gimili would be proud... Legolas"<br>"How long have you know?" He asked malice now in his voice.  
>"Since I saw your eyes" I answered. He cursed in dwarvish. "but only wa willing to test it when you looked like you reconized the name strider."<br>"I'm sorry, Aragorn" he stalked towards me.  
>"Sorry for what?" I said taking an unconsious step back. Something piched my neck and I fell down before fading into darkness, I got one last glimse of the inn. I saw my dead bestfriend over me with a needle.<br>"Sorry that you won't remember this, _mellon nin_" he said.

mellon-nin: my friend

Lily: awwwww voice: hahahaha no one reviewed you still have to put up with me!  
>lily:do i get a second chance?<br>voice: no lily:please voice!  
>voice:oh alright lily: review! please!<p> 


	3. part 2

Missing

Disclaimer: I don't get why you need to disclaim every chapter if you already stated it in the prolouge or chapter 1

Lily: in case you haven't noticed I'm in charge of all reviews this

includes asking for reviews and promply responding as well. So here we

go...

Lordlee18: thank you so much for reviewing. I'm glad to here that you

liked it, also thanks for the author alert! I hope you enjoy this

chapter

Ps: thanks for making voice shut up :D

Chapter 2

I felt a gental hand brush my face and reacting on instinct, reached to pull my knife from belt but to my terror I was unarmed. I was never unarmed.

"I'm sorry to startle you, friend" a female wisperd. I opened my eyes and look at the unfamiliar face.

"Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here?" I started questioning imeadiatly.

"Your in the sleeping hobbit. My name is Ariona. I met you yesterday. Lial said you slipped on the wet floor and hit your head. He said you might not remember anything. Lial and I own this inn. What is the last thing you remeber?" I thought for a minute.

"Being told the 'sleeping hobbit' was the most hospitable inn all of middle earth" Ariona giggled.

"An overstatement but flatatory none the less. We've been told that we adopt our guest for as long as they stay and treat them like their family."

"Well from what I can tell that seems accurate" I complimented. She smiled again. There was a _bang_. And it repeated again and again.

"Oh, Lials at it again. Silly boy thinks he's a blacksmith I swear."

"He makes weapons?" She nodded.

"Lial said you were looking at them admiring his favorite sword even when you fell" she declaired. I searched my mind trying to remember. It was weird I didn't feel like I had time missing but aparently I did.

"Where's my weapons?" I asked.

"Oh Lial is looking after them. I handed them to him when I was taking care of you and he noticed a few damages."

"Damages?" I asked this was the first I heard of this.

"Yeah he said the blade was weakened slightly where it joined the handel or something like that... don't ask me I'm no blacksmith"

"Oh well tell him thank you"

"He said he should be done by the time you woke up but it sounds like he's still working on it"

"Is it a profession or a hobby?" I asked, curious. She laughed.

"You asked him that last night. Its a hobby that makes a little money on the side. I've always said he was a warrior in another life, so I guess making weapons are as close as he's going to get he's not very broad is he?"

"The best warrior I ever knew was twig sized" I laughed. Then frowned thinking of the blood that stained the his horses mane when he ran back. It took hours to settle the hourse down. The blood had frightened him.

"I can tell by your face something happened to him... may I ask what?" I took a deep breath.

"He took his own life" I wisperd. "He felt his life falling apart and forgot that people were there for him, that I was there for him. His name was Legolas"

"Maybe he knew people were there for him just wanted to save them the trouble of watching a warrior waste away" a voice said from the door. I looked over.

"Strider this is Lial. Lial you remember strider." Ariona said. Lial had brown hair cut to his chin contrasting the pale skin and bright green eyes.

"I finished with your weapons" Lial said handing me the weapons and withdrew back to stand by the door. I looked at my broad sword. It looked much stronger now I smiled at him.

"Thank you" he nodded his head in a silent 'your welcome' and started to walk out the door when Ariona asked a question.

"What happened to your eyes, Lial?"

"Nothing, ari" he said in a tone that clearly said 'you don't want to broach this matter'

"But their green! What happened to your beautiful blue eyes?" For some reason I tried to picture Lial with blue eyes but it looked like... _no it can't be. Impossible_.

'_They never found a body!'_

_'He died! I saw the blood on his horse!' _I screamed back.

'_Your right. He's gone and nothings bringing him back'_

I composed myself when I noticed ariona and lial staring at me.

"So... what day is it?" I asked ariona.

"You were only past out during the night. Its only been two days since you last remember." I nodded and saw Lego-_lial! _Slip out the door.

"When did you meet Lial?" I asked her.

"About two years ago. He had just come back from the war and traveled into this town searching for 'a quiet life'. I was an orphan, lived out on the streets. He saw me the night after he had purcases this old inn and told me if I gave him a helping hand I would have my own room and all the food I could eat. i try to help with the bills any way i can but he never lets me give him my tips or anything. the most im allowed to do is buy cloth and make clothes for us to make it cheaper on us. i wish i could help. Lials a brother to me."

I found myself thinking. _'Yeah, he tends to have that effect on people'_

_its too quincidental. Legolas disappears 3 years ago, they don't find a body and it takes almost a year to get here on foot while on hourse back it takes a few months. Legolas didn't have his hourse and ariona said that they met here two years ago. Legolas and lial are spitting images of eachother other than the hair, easy change with dye and the eyes-ariona said they used to be blue._ I convinced myself in that moment that lial was legolas as rediculas as it sounds. I noticed ariona waiting for a comment.

"That's nice, Ariona" I said stupily.

"Oh, you can call me Ari"

"Ari" I revised. She smiled.

"So I've told you my story. Care to share yours?"

"My story can't be put in a nutshell like yours can. Its long and complex."

"Please? At least tell me more about Legolas"

"well i met Legolas when i was just a young boy, i was the foster son of lord elderon and therefor were raised with the elves as estel of in standard tounge 'hope'. I met legolas there and we eventually became friends. when i was 20 i was told something that.. distressed me, so i ran away and became strider the ranger. I was in charge of the area surounding 'the shire' and while staying in bree found for hobbits and helped them to rivendell, Where i joined the fellowship of the ring and im sure you know the rest.

She nodded eagerly. "Lial tells me storys of them all the time. He met them at the battle of helms deep. He fought there."

"How did he survive I didn't see him in the final room?" I asked.

"He was hit by rubble. No one came searching for survivors in the rubbel assuming all to be dead. He had to push himself out it took weeks and everyone was gone by the time he got out. He walked-don't ask me how-to the nearest town of men and fell in love with the family invironment. He was healed there and then made out for the journey here."

_The story could be possible._ My mind argued with me. Funny how we

switched places. It was now me denying facts for a fools hope.

"May I ask what lials family name is?" I asked.

"Underhill" she answerd. _'Nice Legolas, go for the semmingly obvious' _I tried to sit up and Ari made a movement as to push me back down but stopped suddenly, probably realizing she was mothering. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed.

"I need to go talk to Le-lial" she nodded and I left the room and traveled downstairs. I found legolas eating his breakfast.

"You can come back. No one blames you" I wisperd. "Please, _mellon-nin_, I don't want to be Aragorn without you. I didn't want to be Aragorn before you convinced me and it took me about 5 seconds after I saw elven blood on your hourse to realize I didn't want to be Aragorn without you, Legolas." Legolas sighed.

"Don't do this, Strider. Please, I don't want to have to erase your memory again"

"I found out before. That's why I don't remember. I didn't hit my head" I realized. Legolas looked at me. "For the record I like your blue eyes better" legolas didn't smile.

"Fine, you caught me. Lial is Legolas. What are you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing" I said surprising myself. "Ill give you a year, ill stay with you, confort you. When that years up... ill write to gimili"

legolas shudderd and wisperd something that sounded suspisiously like 'you always knew how to make a threat.'

"I don't want to come back, aragorn. I'm happy here as Lial Underhill"

"Seriously could you think of a more obvious name. Underhill? Really?"

"I realized it was a bad choice it was just too late to change it... don't tell Ari who I am, please." I nodded. And started to head back upstairs.

"You have a year" I said from the bottom stair. "Before i tell Gimili, Ari, and your _Adar_" I smiled as Legolas shudderd. "And together well drag you out of here if we have to."

11 months later

"You have 30 days" I stated as I walked downstairs.

"I know" Legolas said. He sat at the table, his head in his hands. "And I would accuse you of bluffing but I know you better than that"

"Aris getting suspisios of how long I've stayed here" I stated.

"I know" he said. Looking up at me. I smiled at seeing his blue eyes. Whatever he had changed them with had worn off months ago, and with me already knowing, he didn't bother changing them again.

"Legolas, I'm not doing this to spite you no matter what you might think. I just want _mellon-nin_ back."

"I know"

"You better watch out, saying all these 'i knows' I'm starting to think you don't want to talk to me"

"That might be because I don't want to talk to you" he said placing his head back in his hands.

"I see. Legolas, there's so many people that would kill to see you alive again."

"I know" I sighed and as I went back upstairs I wisperd. 'Were here for you, legolas don't you ever forget that' it was so quite that if legolas was human he wouldnt've heard it.

"I know" he wisperd. His tone was diffrent this time, more sincere.

Lily: awwwww

Voice: I'm back people!

Lily: no one cares voice.

Voice: sure sounded like you cared as you begged me to come back.

Lily: well err you see... umm review?


	4. part 3

missing

disclaimer: might as well... i wouldnt be here typing on this small broken down yet awesome laptop if i owned lotr cause id be on a beach front property in monteray bay with a ton of money... and sadly unless im dreaming am not quite there... yet

lily: hahahahaha final chapter guys! i got so excited after posting part 2 knowing that it would be three parts that i wrote this one too :D

part 3

"okay, Aragorn. ill go, but i have conditions" Legolas said coming into the room i had occupid for a day less than a year. i leaned back in my chair and guestured for him to continue. "i've heard the rumors of the turnament that Rohan is hosting supposedly in my honor-even though every one of them knows the idea of turnaments disgust me- and you say everyone misses me, gieves for me but im not entirly convinced" he murmered something that sounded like 'i wouldnt grieve for me. "So i want to watch this as Lial if everyone misses me as you say i'll come back as Legolas" i thought about it for a minute and smiled.

"My dear old friend, if Ari comes, knowing fully well why were doing this- and your gonna tell her- you gotta deal" Regolas gave me his best scowl-accually pretty pitiful. _ah thats the look the king of rohan recieved when he said to leave the dead... he was right i _DO_ need to teach Legolas to glare._ i thought smiling to myself,

"fine" legolas spat. _he'd look so much like a kitten if i didnt know he could whip my arse._

_4 weeks later_

"i just realized you bought yourself another month with this deal, Legolas"

"Oh yeah, Aragorn, that was my intent" Aegolas said sarcasticly. We were sitting in the same table we had for a year and a month. We planned to leave for rohan after brekfast today. About a week ago we had told Ari about me being Aragorn and 'Lial' being Legolas and well, she hadn't quite got used to the idea yet. Ari shook her head in her hands and mumbled 'soo confusing'

"oh come on, Ari. Its not that confusing. I'm legolas and he's Aragorn. Whats confusing about that?"

"Everything is cofusing about that, Lial, Legolas ahhhh" She threw her hands up in exageration and stomped upstairs.

"Come back were leaving soon!" I called after her, sending a smile at Legolas. he retuned it but as usual it was half hartedly.

So later that day we climbed on our horses, me on my own and legolas and ari on the other and we set off.

##########

The crowd roared with excitement and i put a hand on Legolas shoulder. "Go, Lial. Find your answers. It's time for me to be ruintied with old friends as well." so Legolas went with Ari to the complete other side of the areana while i pushed through the crowd after hearing a very gruff voice.

"That damn elf! Didn't he know what he was doing to us!" he grumbled to my wife.

"i dont think he did" i said from behind him. The dwarf turned on me.

"Took you long enough to return, laddie. What now a year?" he asked as i menuvered around him.

"give or take" i said before pecking Arwen lightly on the lips and continuing "im sorry. i ment to return sooner but got held up on the otherside of middle earth"

"well your here when it matters" Arwen said laying her head on my shoulder.

"aye" gimili wisperd. i felt a single tear wetting my shirt and was surprised to realize it came from Arwen. A_rwen doesnt cry, legolas! _i screamed in my mind.

"hullo guys" came a unusualy sad voice behind us and i was even more surprised to realize it was Pippin. _Elebreth, Legolas, how could you not see this!_

#########

(Legolas pov)

"they DO look sad, Lial" Ari observed looking at the royal box where the fellowship plus Queen Eowyn and Lord Faromire stood talking together or really just making eye contact since it seemed no one was talking- not even Pippin and Merry.

"i want to go back, Ari, i really do, but im just not sure how..."

"Well i can tell you that" she smiled evily. she dragged me off to the woods where she pulled out die remover and handed it to me pointing to the river. i hugged her.

"your absolutly brilliant!"

"Lial? just promise you wont forget what its like to be a lowly inkeeper in a small town of men... but err how do we change your ears back?" i laughed.

"first of all i couldnt forget some of the best years of my life and well" i reached up and touched my ears and took the elvish magic off so they became elven looking again. i smiled. Legolas was back.

i walked into the royal box..._is it really ungaurded?_ and moved to the edge next to gimili.

"soo what i miss?" i asked.

"well the blue team just won and LEGOLAS" everyone looked over. i smiled, unlike the smiles i had been giving for 3 years it was genuine.

"im back" i said. i had ment to say more but at that moment was tackled in hugs by hobbits as 2 men and thier wives, a dwarf, and an elf laughed . _im back_. i repeated in my head. _the fellowships back_.

"welcome home, Legolas" Aragorn wisperd to himself but i was able to hear "your missing no longer"

lily:i accually DO know its kinda short but i personaly think its a good ending...

voice: i accually agree... short and sweet part three...

lily: * smiles* you know writing fluff wasnt THAT bad... not as cool as torcher but not bad

voice: im scared for you... review.

dear readers,

i updated the entire story hoping to catch my errors in spelling and grammer but i know i probably missed half of them. sorry.

~lily


End file.
